dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Themonkeymoo
signature just add in your preference Themonkeymoo (Talk) and it will work no need to use those tags --Cizagna (Talk) 22:36, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :I tried that before, but it didn't work right; I probably left a tag open or something. I was able to correct it, but apparently forgot to save the changes on this page afterward. Banned? Cizagna; on a completely unrelated topic, I tried to Email you because either my IP or my account (I suspect my IP) apparently has a ban placed on it by you for something I inadvertently mis-corrected. I later (about an hour or so if I recall correctly) realized my error and changed it back, but I had forgotten to log in when I made the first change. I was able to Email Peet about this, but thought I would mention it to you as well. As I am currently unable to leave a message on your talk page, I'll have to rely on your watchlist.--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 05:33, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : I have left Cizagna a message here, so he'll definitely get it. //Peet talk 11:24, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : Sorry for not a sooner response as i have been unable to read my emails. Ok you have been unban. Happy editing --Cizagna (Talk) 18:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::well, I just sent the email last night, so that was quite prompt as far as I'm concerned. Thank you --TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 21:31, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Multiple Category Search Per a friend's request, I am attempting to figure out a way to create a dynamic category page or search that will show all the items that belong to two or more specified categories. For example, a listing of all headgear that boosts strength. I know that the wiki can list all pages within a given category but I'm not sure about multiple categories. If anyone has any idea how this can be accomplished, I would be very much appreciative of any input. --TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 10:40, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : The functionality you are looking for is on my user page: here. Click edit to see a commented out example. Let me know if you need any more help. //Peet talk 11:23, 4 January 2007 (UTC) : That one is correct you can even add more categories and shorter even more the items if you are looking for specific combinations --Cizagna (Talk) 18:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you. That is in fact exactly what I was looking for. --TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 21:34, 4 January 2007 (UTC) testing multiple category search category=Shovel category=Water_weapons mode=none allowcachedresults=true :if you use the "Show preview" bottom beside the "Save page" that way you will not show ever body on what you are looking for. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I've done that a few times. Having one saved like this just makes it easier when I want to look something up; I just need to change/add categories. Incidentally, as soon as I found the response from Peet my friend that was asking about this made an account for the sole purpose of doing this on his talk page. Now if only I could make a form that you just fill in boxes and submit to run the search.--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 08:03, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : You may want to use this for a more powerful search: Dofus Set Creator (click 'Items finder'), although you may need to check back here to see some of the requirements on the items. //Peet talk 09:47, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::I just discovered that site two days ago from a screenshot in the forums. It has wonderfully powerful search capabilities. I am definitely looking forward to the next announced version, some of the planned features sound very exciting.--TheMonkeyMoo (Talk) 10:32, 10 January 2007 (UTC)